27 April 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-27 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Looking ahead to broadcasting the show from Glasgow on Thursday, Peel expresses his desire to meet Ray Caruana, the singer in the band Live Report who represented the UK in the 1989 Eurovision Song Contest. He believes the singer to be from the city, where he once drove a taxi for a living. Later in the show he digs out a 7" copy of Live Report's Eurovision entry ("Why Do I Always Get It Wrong") but doesn't play it. *Peel notes that Bardo Pond took their name from the 'Tibetan Book Of The Dead', with a meaning that is something do with the place the soul goes after death. JP: "I don't want to go anywhere terribly kind of mystical and religious and stuff if you do go on somewhere after death. I'd just like to go somewhere where you can get a takeaway and a decent cup of tea and where I can see my mum and dad again." *The Mark Four 7" has a sticker on it that shows that Peel "stole it from the Radio London library". *A listener asks if Peel will dedicate something to footballer Danny Murphy, who had scored a match-winning penalty for Liverpool against Manchester United at the weekend (BBC report). JP: "I had been tempted to do that at the start of the programme, but then, you know, when the only thing that you've got to celebrate in an entire season is a successful penalty... I don't know that it's the right thing to do Pig shouts "It is! It is!" in the background. But it was a golden moment." (see also the comment on 28 April 2004). Sessions *Bardo Pond #2. Recorded 25-Mar-2004. Tracklisting *Of Death: Pin The Toetag On The Corpsey (LP - Build A Bridge And Get Over It) Alone *Kevin Energy & Chris C: Forward To The Past (12") Nu Energy *Calvin Party: Northern Song (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus *Trencher: Illuminated Dead (Split 5") Action Index / Superfi *Bardo Pond: Destroying Angel (Peel Session) *Jeff Mills: Untitled ('Expanded' - 12") Axis *PJ Harvey: The Letter (single) Island *Jeffrey Lewis: The Story Of The Fall (CD - Perverted By Mark E: A Tribute To The Fall) ZickZack :JP: "Hermeet asked me the other week how many Fall LPs I've got - some sixty or so, I think, and they don't even have shelf space. They're just stacked up in a corner where I can get my hands on them." :Double Wrong Track Moment here: Peel starts the PJ Harvey track again, followed by Jeffrey Lewis once more. He explains that he was so engrossed with listening to the story of the Fall that he forgot to put the next CD in the machine. :JP: "This is fantastically incompetent... We've got a very, very significant German journalist with us here at Peel Acres for the last few days who's taking notes on this and it's going to look amazingly bad in his report, I suspect... If Louise the producer is listening in London, boy is she going to be hopping mad. Is she going to give me a bollocking later on? Probably." *Dr Samuel J Hoffman: Tzigane (from Gypsy) (LP - Wavers Of The Ether) Rev Ola *Makating Rhythm Force: Eternal Dub (B-side Slimma Levi 'The Gift Of Jah' - 7") Shemesh *Wolves! (Of Greece): I, Linedancer (10" LP - Wolves! (Of Greece)) Gringo *Skwatta Kamp: Umova (Compilation LP - Mzsani Music: Young Urban South Africa) Trikont *Various Columbia Artists: For Your Entertainment (78) Columbia Records (Pig's Big 78) *20 Miles: All My Brothers, Sisters Too! (Keep It Coming) Fat Possum *Bardo Pond: The Word (Peel Session) *Bongo Les & Herman: Dr. Who (7") Explosion *Bullet Union: Stay Indie, Don't Be A Hater (7") Jealous *UFO: A New Year's Day (12") Raver Baby *Richard and Linda Thompson: Withered And Died (I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island :JP: "Always makes me cry, that one - and got Mrs Ravenscroft in here as well too, to have a bit of a sing-along." *Coachwhips: HC She (split 7") Show & Tell :JP: "Tasteless they may be, but our bodies pulse with desire for them nevertheless." *Mark One: Interference (Various LP - Grime) Rephlex *Mark Four: Hurt Me If You Will (7") Decca *XBooty: Untitled (O Superman) (12") White Label *Ravager: Hades Rises (LP - Naxgul Rising) Osmose Productions *Bardo Pond: Isle (Peel Session) *DJ Bone: Alien Speak (EP - Physics 12") Subject Detroit File ;Name *John_Peel_20040427.mp3 ;Length *02:00:49 ;Other ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment